Daughter of the Rain and Snow
by jrhysmm
Summary: Frances (Fanny) Mikaelson, an original vampire that Klaus and Esther hid for centuries, arrives to Mystic Falls looking for revenge.Will Klaus be able to convince her to leave, or is something holding Fanny back?


Back in the prehistorical age, a pretty girl with bright blue eyes was born. Crying in her father's arms, she was left utterly alone in a tent. A day after, while Lord Mikael's sons were playing Hide&Seek, his eldest son Elijah heard a crying baby, and tracked the voice. It took him almost an hour to find the tent, and when he saw the baby, he just couldn't believe his eyes. She had such an innocent look and pretty blonde hair that is fairly a bit longer than a normal baby. He wondered how long she had been laying there, and felt sorry. Elijah had no idea about the consequences, but he carried the baby and started running as fast as he could. Finaly when he reached home, he hid the baby behind a white oak tree, and started looking for Niklaus.

"Hey, Nik! I need your help. Show yourself!"

"What for?"

"Come along."

Elijah took him to the baby, and held her in his arms. Niklaus was shocked, with no intention to hurt Elijah's feelings;

"What are we supposed to do with a baby? Are you out of your mind Elijah?"

"I thought we could take care of her, at least until she is old enough to survive by herself."

"Shall I call Rebekah? You know, ladies are better at these stuff."

"How can a five year old child know anything about raising a baby? We need to talk to Mom. Come on."

Mikael and Esther were in the middle of a romantic dinner, while Finn and Rebekah were sleeping. Elijah rushed in with a hurry.

"Mom, I need your help with something, can you come for a minute?"

Esther winked at Mikael and told him she'll be back in a minute. Elijah asked her mom to come with him to Ayana's white oak tree. Niklaus was innocently sitting under the tree, singing a lullaby to the baby. Elijah and Esther finally arrived. Elijah informed her about the situtation;

"Mom, while we were playing hide and seek, I heard of a baby crying. I tracked the voice and found a tent in the northeast, she was alone and crying in there. So I took her and brought her here. Can we please take care of her? Look at her eyes, She is just so beautiful. "

"Elijah, we are no charity. How can we afford raising another baby, we already raised 5 kids. Money should be spent on weapon. We need protection from the damned."

Niklaus felt like saying his opinion out loud, as he always thought Elijah isn't good at speaking and convincing people.

"At least we can find a safe place for her."

As much as Nik wanted another little sister, he knew Mikael wouldn't let her live with them. He was already harsh on his own children, he would be evil to her and she just doesn't deserve it. Thinking about all the damage his father has given to the family, he decided the little baby deserves a better home with love and caring. Luckily, both Elijah and Esther agreed. Esther told them that she thinks of a great woman who can't give birth for various reasons and is willing to take care of a baby. And of course they didn't know she was talking about Ayana. Elijah kissed the baby's cute little hand, and they went home together. Mikael was irritated by the baby's voice and existence, but he didn't say a word until the kids went to sleep. Later in their bedroom, Esther and Mikael started arguing.

"Mikael, I already said that I will give the baby to Ayana. That's a big favour to her, and also to ourselves. You know we can't afford raising a baby, and neither of us can take the responsibility. This will be a good deal."

"You shall ask for protection, we aren't good enough to fight with these creatures. Werewolf huh, nonsense!. We are human. If you don't do it, I will."

"Even if i ask her, what can she offer us? We don't know what she is capable of."

"Tell her that you will keep the baby if she isn't willing to make a deal with us. This will be the first thing you do tomorrow, do not fail me, love."

"I'll try to do my best. I don't want my children to get hurt, Mikael. It's our job to protect them."

"You should've thought about that while you were in bed with that werewolf son-of-a-bitch!"

"I already said I'm sorry, what else can I do? Kill off Niklaus? I hope you're not expecting that because I won't."

"He's the strongest, and the bravest. If anyone of the kids save us, that'll be Niklaus. I think we should tell him the truth, as you see I can't treat him the same as Elijah, Finn and Kol because deep inside I know he's not mine. He's 11 years old, in my opinion, he's mature enough to know the truth, Esther."

"I know, I notice that you don't like him as much as I do, but you see his eyes, he respects you much more than Kol and Finn."

"Nonsense. I'm going to sleep, big day tomorrow. Go to Ayana before the sun rises, and be at home for breakfast. I trust you."

And they both went to bed, but Esther just couldn't fall asleep. A couple of hours passed, it was almost dawn. She carried the baby and wore her clothes, but something was holding her back. Suddenly, she went to Niklaus' bed, woke him up, and asked him to come with her.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"To Ayana, lovely. We'll give the baby to her, and ask for help."

"Help for what?"

"We need protection. We are almost out of weapon and your father and I are scared."

And they arrive to Ayana's home. They knock the door, and Ayana invites her best friend and her child in. Esther asks Nik to sit in the living room while she talks to Ayana about the baby. Ayana agrees to take care of the baby, and providing protection to them. Later, Ayana asked Esther to name the baby, and Esther said "Frances" without a blink.

"Frances Mikaelson. She shall have our surname, Ayana."

"As you like. What kind of protection are you asking for? You always knew a baby would be my salvation. You deserve great gift, my friend."

"Make us more powerful than the werewolves. Change us, so we can live happily and safe. That's what I ask for."

"There will be consequences, dear. Every spell comes with a curse. Witchcraft isn't easy as you think."

"As long as we stay alive, I don't care about any curse that comes along."

"Well said. Now go home. Tomorrow morning, you and your family will wake up as something new, that's something I've been planning forever. And then, wait for me before doing anything. Do not eat, do not run. Do not cry. Do not talk. Just wait for me, I'll be there."

_And that's the story how they became vampires, probably not the quite story, but that's how Klaus wants to remember. As soon as Esther learned about the compelling skill, she asked Klaus to compell Elijah to forget about Frances. Ayana and Esther talked to Nik about his werewolf father and informed him about the curseç All the kids, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol ran away from their vampire hunter father Mikael for thousands of years. Rebekah chose Niklaus' side, as they both love each other unconditionally. The rest of the story is the same as you know, this was just the unwrapped page of the original's history, an unknown sister._


End file.
